The Big Orange Tree
by Gareth25
Summary: Surely it doesn't matter if two Pokémon's types don't match up, as long as their in love, right? A Houndoom x Vaporeon love poem.


She fell for him as he fell for her,

Affectionate to the other, everything else a blur,

It didn't make sense for them, but it didn't have to,

Before, they were broken. Together, they're new,

They didn't know each other, but that didn't matter,

They would soon; they'll talk, whisper and chatter.

Until the light started to fade, and down went the sun,

'We'll meet again tomorrow,' He said, as he started to run,

Tomorrow came fast, and each other, they see,

But today, he shows her his favorite place to be,

He leads her through the woods to a very large tree,

One with leaves stained orange, beautiful as a bee,

They talk, laugh, and play the day away,

But the moon rises up, an orb of gray,

Yet they don't want to leave, they're fine where they are,

They rest by the side of the tree, staring up at night's first star,

She fell for him as he fell for her,

Affectionate to the other, everything else a blur,

Love in the air, yet nothing alike,

Her tail like a mermaids, his like a spike.

Intertwined by the side of his favorite tree,

They lay, neither knowing anywhere better to be,

She knows more about him than before

And she loved him, down to her very core,

She cuddled in his chest, and looked at his eyes,

Dark and hidden, but still caring and wise,

He whispers three words meant only for a special one,

And she said it back, meaning everything and regretting none,

She looks out to a noise in the dark, something in her view,

And he says, 'Don't worry, I'll protect you',

That was all she needed to hear to be calm,

And she fell asleep with him like a baby and its mom,

She fell for him as he fell for her,

Affectionate to the other, everything else a blur,

Days together turned into a magical prize,

And a beautiful brown and white treasure is before their eyes,

They cherish it as they cherish each other,

And enjoy the days before being Mother and Father,

It doesn't take many days for it to hatch,

And out of it comes a baby boy, who likes to run, and play a game of 'catch',

The baby is running around, and she loves watching him in the rain,

But she didn't hesitate to attack when she heard running as loud as a train,

She went to see off the intruder, but instead sees her hound on the ground,

He laid there unmoving, and other than her tears, she didn't hear a sound,

She prods at his body, tears streaming, hoping that he will wake,

But inside, she knows that she has taken his life like a snake,

She curls next to him, whispering apologies for what seemed like forever,

She'll stay there forever; she'll never leave him, ever,

She fell for him as he fell for her,

Affectionate to the other, everything else a blur,

She didn't see him, and thought to protect,

But instead is left with a memory that has been wrecked.

She works up the strength to leave him, only for the young one,

She looked back at him once, but turned away to run,

She made it back, a mix of rain and tears on her face,

And she could feel the gloomy and depressed space,

The young one asks, eyes tearing like foam,

'I'm sorry.' She says. 'Daddy's not coming home',

She comforts him as he looks like he's drowning in a deep sea,

And she wishes they could be back at the big orange tree.

With the moon high above them, not a worry in the world,

A familiar place where they're together and like a ball, they are curled,

Back at the place where he promised to protect her,

But in the end, she was the end to what they once were,

She thought she saw him rise into the clouds,

As he leaves his body to be wrapped in shrouds,

She says a final apology that she hopes he hears,

But can't finish it as she stutters through her tears,

She fell for him as he fell for her,

Affectionate to the other, everything else a blur,

She had always known that love can cause pain,

But she didn't know how much until that night in the rain,

They loved each other, always side by side,

She threw her heart out to him, and he held it with pride,

And now she's left to think back to the attack,

And say to herself "I'm sorry won't bring you back".


End file.
